


The Prince in the Lifeguard Post

by talulebell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, beach au, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talulebell/pseuds/talulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s too perfect to approach.”</p><p>Reiner falls for the new lifeguard at the beach, but refuses to approach him. With some help from Annie, the blond is finally able to make a move.</p><p>Requested by xxrandoxx! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince in the Lifeguard Post

**Author's Note:**

> All this writing is making me happy. Go me. Anyway, my partner of trash in crime gave me this prompt, so this is for him. Enjoy, you Reibert trash! I didn't really do a lot of editing, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. 
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys as well!

“But, oh my god, those legs.” Reiner finished, saying those exact words for the seventh time throughout the conversation. 

The blonde sitting across from him sat in silence, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“Annie,” the male said, putting his elbows on the table and leaned forward, “he’s the most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen and I envy you for having a job here where you get to see him every day.”

She really didn’t want to deal with this on her break. It was already bad enough that Reiner was here, but just because he thought the new lifeguard was hot didn’t mean she had to care. 

Glancing at the time on her phone, Annie took a drink from her small cup of lemonade and sighed. “Why am I being brought into this?”

“Because you know him more than I do!” Reiner exclaimed, slapping a mosquito on his arm.

“Okay, one, he works way over there,” she said, pointing out in the direction of the beach where his post would be, “and I work here. The most I know about him is his name.”

“What’s his name?”

“Go ask him yourself.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, Annie!”

Said female groaned, stood up, and pushed in her chair. “Thanks for wasting my break.”

“Annie, please,” he pleaded, grabbing her wrist when she started walking away. He really did feel bad about taking up just about all of her break, but she was the only one that could really help him. “I’m sorry, I really am. I just want to know his name, that’s all.”

She froze in her tracks, debating if she should really give him that information. He probably wouldn’t leave her alone until he got it anyway. 

Annie turned to face the blond and sighed for the hundredth time. “His name is Bertholdt, and if I remember correctly, he should be getting off his shift in an hour or so. If you’re lucky, he may get something to drink from me. He comes here every once in a while.”

“Bertholdt,” Reiner mumbled under his breath, liking how it rolled off his lips, and smiled, “Thank you, Annie.”

“That’s all I know, so leave me alone.”

“I love you!”

“Shut up.”

 

Reiner waited around the smoothie bar where Annie worked for that entire hour, occasionally glancing at the lifeguard post for his prince to appear.

Whenever Reiner saw him, which has only been for the last three days, he stood at his post like a prince standing on the balcony off of his room, looking over a garden or waiting for someone’s arrival. He would either have his arms crossed over his chest, crossed on the rail in front of him while leaning on it, or behind his back. Reiner has never seen his full face, especially his eyes that had sunglasses over them, but from his profile, his facial features stood out. The shape of his lips and how he would slightly nibble on his bottom lip, the shape of his nose, which was a lot like Annie’s, and a jawline sharp enough to kill someone.

When he walked out from the shade from his post into the blazing sunlight, for just being the beginning of summer, he had an incredible tan, unless he had darker skin to begin with. His white, tight fitting shirt revealed muscular arms and made Reiner curious about the muscles on his abdomen. The prince wasn’t as muscular as Reiner, but he was guessing that he had a couple inches on him, but not by too much. Those legs, oh my, those legs, had the most beautiful calves and all Reiner wanted to do was drown in them. On top of his head was hair that looked black, but was actually a dark shade of brown, and looked as soft as a cat. 

To Reiner, he was the most gorgeous creature to walk on this planet. 

He finally walked up to the smoothie bar to where Annie was wiping the counter and sat down in the chair in front of her.

“You’re ridiculous.” she told him.

“No, I’m not.”

“You literally gave me an improvised speech about his appearance and you refuse to go up to him yourself.”

“So?”

“You always make the first move.”

It wasn’t like she was wrong, he has never been afraid to compliment someone, start a conversation, or make a move, but with this one, he couldn’t get himself to do any of those. “He’s too perfect to approach.”  
Annie rolled her eyes and looked behind Reiner, grabbing a cup from below the counter. “Well, here comes your prince now.”

Reiner looked over his shoulder and saw his prince walking in his general direction. “Uh…” was all that came out of Reiner’s mouth before turning back and pulling out his phone, pretending that he was doing something productive.

“The usual?” he heard Annie say as he felt someone’s presence next to him. 

“He’s next to me!” he thought, trying his best not to smile.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Reiner heard his prince say. His voice was like angels sent from above, low and soft, which he’s never really heard before.

While Annie was making his usual, Reiner glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He sat down at the stool next to him, looking down intently at the counter. The blonde placed a medium sized lemonade in front of Bertholdt as he gave her the money. 

“It’s now or never,” Reiner thought, clicking the power button on his phone to turn it off, “just being friends with him is something. You don’t even know if he likes the same sex.”  
Reiner decided to finally put his acting talents to their greatest. He looked up in the others direction, looked down, then back up again, but this time with an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bother you,” he said to him, heart almost skipping a beat when he looked at him with the most beautiful eyes Reiner has ever seen, “but, are you new here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

The green eyed man looked kind of taken back by the question, but soon recovered, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Oh, uh, yeah, I am. I started working here, well, as a lifeguard, about a week and a half ago.”

Reiner nodded, saying ‘oh’ silently. “And how’s that?”

Bertholdt took a sip of his drink and sat in thought for a few moments. “It’s been pretty good so far. I haven’t really had to deal with anything. Kind of boring, I will admit.”

“Welcome to Trost Beach, where literally nothing happens.”

Bertholdt chuckled with a small smile at his lips. 

“Reiner, leave my customers alone.” Annie said, swatting his arm with a rag. When the blond looked up at her, her eyes said, “I’m only helping you this once.”

“No, no, it’s fine, really. People have asked me this before.” Bertholdt said, not at all disturbed by the questions Reiner was asking.

“See?” the gold eyed man said to her, to which she rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m Reiner, by the way, which you may have heard.”

“Bertholdt.” he introduced, flashing a small smile.

“Does he not know what he’s doing to me? He deserves to have a sculpture or something.” Reiner thought, giving him a smile back. 

“So,” Bertholdt started, stirring his drink with the straw, “do you work here as well?”

“Oh my god, he wants to know about me.” Reiner’s inner school girl thought. “No, but I do come around here a lot. I find it relaxing and it gives me something to do. I also just love to visit my favorite person in the whole wide world.” he said, smiling at Annie at the last part, and her reply was a glare. 

The taller one nodded. “I’ve only really been here and the area of my apartment. I’m new to town and haven’t really been out much.”

“There’s so much fun stuff to do here, like,” Reiner started, brain going blank as he tried to name off some fun things he liked to do, “well, I mean there’s a park, and parks have dogs.” At this point, he had no idea what he just saying.

The brunet smiled and played with the lanyard that had his whistle on it. From what Reiner could see of him so far was that he was nice and seemed a little on the shy side. He now had a new thing to fangirl over which were his forest green eyes. They’re definitely up there with his legs. 

“If you would like, I can show you around.” Reiner offered, trying to get away from the awkwardness that suddenly occurred. 

“Oh, yeah, that would be helpful, but you don’t have to.”

“No, seriously, it’s fine, I never do anything anyway. You seem like a nice guy and you might as well make a friend.”

A blush appeared on Bertholdt’s cheeks at the word “friend”. Due to being shy, he wasn’t the greatest at making friends so quickly or people thought he was intimidating because of his height, so it was nice that someone wanted to get to know him. Of course, he didn’t really view Reiner as a friend now, but within time, as long as they had the same interests and wasn’t an asshole, Bertholdt wouldn’t mind being his friend. 

“T-that sounds…nice. Thank you, Reiner.”

Reiner smiled at him and shrugged. “It’s the least I could do. It’s easier to have someone show you around then get lost doing it by yourself.”

Bertholdt nodded and looked at his phone to check the time. “Well, I have another small shift, so I have to get going.”

“Hey,” Reiner said as Bertholdt stood up, “is it okay if I get your number? I mean, if I’m going to be showing you around town, I’ll have to get a hold of you somehow so I know when you’re not working or anything.”

A small smile came to the brunet’s lips at the request. He gave Reiner his number, with the blond saying he would text him so he would get his number, and waved goodbye to both Reiner and Annie before going back to his post.

“There you go, you talked to him.” Annie said.

A huge smile spread on Reiner’s face and he placed his face in his hands. “Did you see him? And hear him? Annie, he’s perfect. I mean, the voice, those legs are better up close, he seems really nice and his shyness is kind of cute and those eyes. Oh my, those eyes.”

“Don’t bother him all the time with your stupid texting.”

“I won’t.”

The blond sat there in silence, putting Bertholdt’s name as “Tall, tan, and handsome” in his phone. “Do you want to know what else is really great about him?”

“What?”

“His ass.”

“Please leave now.”

 

“Wow,” Bertholdt thought as he sat down in the chair at his post, putting his sunglasses back on, “I got a cute boys number. This is a good day.”


End file.
